Company of The Imgaination
by The Energizer
Summary: After almost destroying her little sister's life, Elsa is terribly alone. But, with a young child's mind comes imagination. And with imagination comes imaginary friends. They keep each other company for a while. But when Elsa's coronation falls apart, who will accompany her to her new life?


This is my first Frozen Fanfiction. I seriously can't wait! for this movie. Being in Australia means I sadly don't get to see it until the 26th of December, unlike some super lucky others. I haven't seen many things on Elsa - her childhood, the icy palace so on - so if you have, please keep that in mind as you read.

* * *

From the moment Elsa almost ruined Anna's life, she was physically alone. But, being 6 and 4/6 (She used to insist on the fraction, so she felt that little bit more mature) meant you had an extravagant imagination too. So, in her mind she was a little bit less lonely. Sitting against her door while her younger sister nagged her to play, a voice popped up next to her.

"It's okay to have fun you know."

Elsa gasped and looked around. "Who…who is there?" Should she call the guards?

"Whoever you want. I am whomever you want. A friend maybe?" Said the voice.

Definitely a girl now. About her age, her voice squeaking as it tipped up on the question. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, screwing up her button nose and tried again. Swiveling her sight around rapidly, it jolted to a stop on a child sitting cross-legged to her left. 

She wore a rich red dress with a satin ribbon waist and puffy skirt that probably fell to her ankles. It was the one colour that little Elsa didn't particularly like.

"How did you get in here?" Hissed Elsa, startled.

The princess stood up in her pretty mint green dress, absently making sure her door was locked. The girl grinned up at her. She swayed side to side, her little hands gripping her ankles.

"I was always here. I was never here." She grinned wider, clearly proud of her mature and cryptic words.

Elsa pouted. "Who are you? What is your name?"

"I'm your imaginary friend." The girl chirped, green-brown eyes twinkling. "My name is whatever you want it to be."

"I don't have any friends anymore." Elsa muttered darkly.

The girl stood too, barefoot. She pulled a determined face – much like… Anna's – and crossed her arm.

"Well you do now. What is my name?" She snapped.

_If this was my imagination,_ Thought Elsa, _Then she should be able to go away. Because she is in my mind. _She twisted her face up at the girl. They stood that way fro what felt like forever. But the child just wouldn't go away.

"Elsa you _want_ me here. That's why I won't go away. What is my name!" She whined. 

Elsa sighed and leaned against the wall – she picked the colours herself. She wracked her head for a nice name, just out of habit.

"Uh…umm…Oh! You're Clara." Said Elsa finally.

The young lonely princess finally gave in to the idea of having a friend. Even if she _was_ imaginary.

Clara clapped. "Yay! What should we do?" She blew a lock of brown hair out of her face and danced around the dim room. "Can we play with some of your pretty snow powers? It can't hurt me. And we'll just keep it in here…?" She pouted.

"Oh…okay!" Elsa gave off a little smile, the first one she had released in months. If you saw it, it would have been the most beautiful thing in the world.

She put her new gloves on her dressing table and set up a snowy hut for her and her new friend.

And that was the beginning of Elsa and Clara. 

Over the years, Clara helped Elsa let off magical steam and restrain her powers a little. They would play in Elsa's room for hours on end, making snow sculptures and playing pretend. The king and queen would hear the odd giggle from behind her door as her sibling ran amok around the castle. But, there was a clause. Clara would not leaved Elsa's room, the only place she was alone.

Soon, Elsa began to age and grow up, like all little children do. Pretend games were required as she studied and read. The snow stopped bursting from her fingertips. Clara in all her bright red glory appeared less and less. Elsa began to write letters to children in the neighboring kingdoms. Only letters though. When they came to visit, she locked herself away becoming the infamous vanishing princess of Arendelle to the heirs of the kingdoms. 

The day her coronation fell apart, Elsa ran. Ran for the mountains as one might say. Over the mounds of summer dirt and through grassy valleys, leaving a trail of freeze in her wake. The new, but absent queen sprinted into the mountains, the coldest place – other than her heart – that she knew of. The moment her ice palace was complete, she sighed and almost crumpled to the floor in relief.

"See? That felt better, didn't it?"

Elsa's blue eyes flew open and she held her bare hands up in front of her chest. Had someone followed her? She lifted her head to where she thought she heard the tone and buried in her cloak, looked about.

"Who…?"

"Try again, silly. Think hard. Think memories. Think days with a little girl in a poofy red dress playing in your personal winter wonderland." 

Wait… "C-Clara?" Elsa whispered, unsure.

She glanced around again and saw a teenage girl in a long red dress leaning on the railing above her, waving at Elsa. She straightened up and turned, walking down the new icy stairway. Her hair was long and dark, double the length of Elsa's for sure. She remembered hating the colour red until Clara. She still couldn't wear it though. Clara's dress was still a bit poofy, like Anna's one today, but it was a subtle a-line that flattered well. Her matching silver slippers peeked out from her hem with every step.

"You got it. Miss me?"

"I – how – _You're supposed to be six_." Was all Elsa could say.

Clara laughed. "When you grow, I grow. Thought you might need some company, now that you'll be living alone."

Elsa gave a little smile. "I guess. Thank you." Elsa didn't bother thinking about the fact that she was talking with her imaginary friend and that this might be crazy.

"No worries." She shrugged. She tilted her head to the side, crossing her arms over her corset bound chest. "You know, I always liked your hair better in a braid."

Thus was the new beginning of Elsa and Clara.


End file.
